Hielo & Fuego
by Marde State
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha nunca podía recibir negativas, nunca acostumbraba a perder…, nunca se había ensimismado con una mujer más aún esta siendo apenas una niña…Pero si de algo sabía era que el amor es totalmente irracional, cuanto más quieres a alguien menos lógica tiene todo [Sakura- Sasuke]


**Hola a todos los lectores de Naruto, después de cometer abandono en este sitio, decidí presentar este raro OS que tenía por allí… Bueno pues espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto

 **Título** **:** Hielo  & Fuego

 **Aclaraciones** **:** Universo alterno.

 **Género** **:** Drama-Romance

 **Raiting:** K+, M

 **Personajes** **:** Sakura│ Sasuke

 **Aclaraciones de la autora** **:** _Cursiva-Pensamientos_

Está concentrado en un AU. Sasuke tiene 24 años y Sakura solo 17 de edad. Voy a resaltar que no soy fan de Sasuke Uchiha pero debo de admitir que sirve para que interprete papeles interesantes. Por otra parte, creo que me salió la idea más para hacer un FF aunque no me hace tanto amor el Sasuke-Sakura pero quizás termine amándolo jejeje.

En fin, cualquier duda, murmuración o llanto sean prestos a hacérmelo saber.

* * *

 **~oO:: Hielo & Fuego ::Oo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **«El amor es totalmente irracional, cuanto más quieres a alguien menos lógica tiene todo»**

.

.

Muchos dicen que los opuestos son una patética convicción destructiva. Otros murmuran que es una retórica bien montada para los amantes… Algunos simplemente prefieren pensar que los opuestos son la masa perfecta y complementaria que tendría un resultado hermoso porque así como el agua y el aceite pueden vivir en un mismo vaso, así también las parejas más disparejas pueden formar un espacio en el ambiente…

Sí, un espacio único en el cual pueden relacionarse sin siquiera pensarlo o proponérselo, bueno, al menos que seas del tipo de persona que quiere todo a la fuerza porque no acostumbras recibir una respuesta negativa.

Y no hay mejor ejemplo como Sasuke Uchiha quien nunca podía recibir negativas, quien nunca acostumbraba a perder…, quien nunca se había ensimismado con una mujer…

 **.**

El cielo estaba mesuradamente interesante. El cielo empezaba a cambiar y lo que fue un día soleado, ahora se convirtió en un momento nublado y, luego todo el jardín se encontraba en una fuga desesperante de agua. La lluvia caía con rapidez, fuerza y un estrepitoso sonido que removía su conciencia.

Ah, benigna conciencia masculina. Ese remanso de ideas que circulaba por su mente era realmente caótico premiándolo con un intenso dolor de cabeza por causa de las decisiones que debía tomar. Él siempre se catalogaba como un hombre bastante cuidadoso, analítico y un ser pensante. Un humano quizás bendecido por el mismo Dios referente a su inteligencia y su suerte imperial en cuanto a sus riquezas.

Sasuke Uchiha sabía bien que ningún hombre era perfecto pero un error minúsculo fue omitir su existencia pues se consideraba a sí mismo como el ser perfecto y único, bueno, junto al serio pero amable de su hermano mayor Itachi. Gracias a las fechorías y trabajos oscuros de sus tíos, llegaron a heredar la cuantiosa fortuna de los Uchiha pero eso no viene al caso.

Sonrió con malicia al observar el cuadro que colgaba elegantemente encima de la chimenea. No adoraba admirar a sus padres pero por caprichos de su amada madre mantenía ese orgullo falaz sobre la familia.

Por enésima vez, Sasuke se sirvió un poco del mejor whisky de su bar. Hoy no iría a trabajar. Hoy dejaría a un lado los proyectos que su empresa enfrentaría en el próximo evento internacional. Hoy armaría una estrategia. Sí, un plan inequívoco para que su "cerezo" mordiera el anzuelo…, bueno, en realidad era para convencerla que sus intenciones eran verdaderas y no chismes que muchos rumoreaban sobre él.

Porque en realidad él se había enamorado.

Sus hermosas facciones masculinas estuvieron en descanso por unos ligeros segundos y luego remarcaron la sonrisa irónica de un joven maquiavélico. Apaciguado, muy concentrado y conteniendo su corazón, los recuerdos comenzaron a correr… Oh sí, su corazón pegó un brinco al recordar solamente el rostro delicado y pequeño de aquella mujer.

¡Vaya tontería! ¡ Sasuke se sonrojaba al recordar una mujer que tal vez podría hasta ser una hermanita para él!

Crispó los puños aunque evitó romper el vaso. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba pero si sabía que esa fina muñequita le hechizó con sus súbitos desplantes. Comenzó a memorizar el momento en que intercambiaron palabras y sabía que el inicio fue aquel día en que la conoció en un pequeño bar-restaurant Ichiraku.

Fue un día de invierno cuando salió de una junta muy problemática que tal vez le hubiera costado el emporio de la compañía. Ese día, al ver los ojos jades de aquella camarera lo hechizó completamente convirtiéndola en un caprichito de su vasto gusto.

 _Ese día, él inicio un juego que buscaba solo molestar a sus viejos rivales de preparatoria, en especial al doctor Kakashi quien parecía estar mucho más interesado en esa pequeña mujer. ¡Quién lo diría! ¡El juego le costó destruir su orgullo y realizar un escándalo con Kakashi!_

 _Sasuke soltó una leve carcajada pues aún no lo entendía o más bien no asimilaba lo que resultó al final un juego que marcó lo muy opuesto que esa pequeña mujer pensaba sobre él. Y en unos días, cumpliría cerca de seis meses en tratarla, sí, aquella fémina que considerablemente le remarcó no solo su mente sino a su fiel y proporcionado compañero._

 _Oh sí, una erección provocada por un intenso aroma de flores que ni siquiera su primer amor pudo provocar hace muchos años atrás._

 _Y fue allí que empezó armar el primer punto del porque esa pelirrosa llegó ganarse ese seudónimo de cerezo…_

 _Sasuke se quedó sentado frente al taburete, tomando un costoso Screaming Eagle en el bar después de que Karin se marchara. Bien pensó que al final se casaría con la hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos pero aquello fue un craso error y un sueño de su inexperta adolescencia además de que su vieja amiga de escuela siempre mantuvo un amor extraño en Suigetsu. Sin embargo, el sonido molesto del taconeo le llamó la atención, olvidando de por un momento de su pensamientos._

 _Suave, delicada, toda una dama y el concepto de belleza, esa mujercita caminó por aquel bar pero no en el traje que cualquier hombre de posición desearía admirar. El cabello largo, lacio y rosado caía ligeramente por sus pequeños hombros, el desvergonzado escote de aquella hermosa blusa blanca y la faldita negra remarcaba una contextura divina aunque no superaba tal vez más de los diecisiete años de edad._

 _— **¿Cómo te llamas? —** preguntó cuándo se aproximó a la pequeña mujer quien yacía limpiando la barra. Ella, con muy estilo incómodo, removió sus largos cabellos rosados para dirigir su verdosa mirada en él._

 _— **¿Lo conozco? —** una ligera sonrisa elevó las comisuras de sus labios aunque enarcando una ceja. Ella no le gustaba socializa con extraños en la hora de su trabajo._

 _Sasuke sonrió con ironía. No sabía si era parte del sarcasmo oscuro de la mujer o que solo le estaba jugando una broma ya que cualquiera que tuviera sentido común sabría quién era él, en especial las mujeres quienes respondían a sus preguntas con sensuales respuestas._

 _— **Toda persona me reconoce a primera vista —** se sentó frente a ella **—, en especial las mujeres.**_

 _— **Oh, me tendrá que disculpar pero no sé quién es usted. —** siguió limpiando evitando la mirada inquietante del hombre._

 _Sasuke trató de no reírse con burla. La expresión en que esa mujer se desenvolvía era muy digna de aquellas señoritas que fueron criadas a un estilo antiguo._

 _— **Es una lástima que no sepas quien soy —** habló sin despegar la mirada en ella **—, tal vez te puedo dar un trabajo mucho mejor que ser una simple camarera.**_

 _— **Me disculpará caballero pero me gusta este trabajo. —** la mujercita frunció el ceño lo que provocó una risa en Sasuke pues ella se veía adorable. _

_Sin embargo, la chica se distrajo y se entretuvo en el pequeño broche que Sasuke llevaba en su saco. Con una ligera sorpresa, recordó perfectamente bien ese símbolo._

 _— **Eh… Ese emblema que trae en su saco… —** titubeó con nerviosismo pues no era la primera vez que sus ojos contemplaban un broche de oro **— Usted tiene alguna relación con la familia Uchiha.**_

 _— **Así que solo porque tengo este símbolo —** se quitó el broche que poseía forma de un abanico **— sabes que tengo una relación con los Uchiha.**_

 _Ella enarcó una ceja pero su sonrisa confusa aún quedaba apremiante sobre su rostro. No conocía personalmente a esa familia, ni en toda su vida lograría acercarse personalmente a la familia más adinerada de todo el país , bueno, al menos logró tener una amistad con unos jóvenes de la clase alta de la sociedad aunque uno de ellos seguía revolviendo su corazón pese al tiempo que pasó desde aquel rechazo._

 _— **Sí —** se le escapó con súbita ironía **—. Soy miembro de los Uchiha. ¿Conoces a Tokomi? —** su sonrisa sensual provocó un sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de la chica **—. Es mi prima. Nada de qué hablar sobre ella, es ligeramente algo molesta.**_

 _Por la expresión de asombro en los hermosos ojos de aquella pelirosa, Sasuke podría asegurar que ella conocía a su odiosa prima. ¿Y quién no? Tokomi era una de las modelos más cotizadas de todo el país._

 _— **Oh, entonces usted es uno de los dueños del Susanoo —** su expresión atónita gustó mucho al hombre._

 _— **Es interesante que sepas de mi compañía y no me reconozcas —** bebió un poco del aromático vino para impregnar su mirada en ella **—. Disculpa mis modales —** sonrió aunque solo provocó que la chica se avergonzara **—. Sasuke Uchiha, primo de Tokomi. ¿Y tú eres?**_

 _— **Discúlpeme usted a mí —** estaba nerviosa **—, me llamo Sakura Haruno. Encantada de conocerlo.**_

 _— **Sakura... ¿Haruno? —** indagó, lo que ocasionó en ella cierta incomodidad pero rápidamente la cubrió con una muy fingida sonrisa._

 _— **Soy una de las empleadas de este bar así que mi apellido no incursiona en el status social que usted acostumbra, señor Uchiha —** contestó con el saborcito de molestia sintiéndose ofendida por la expresión casi desagradable en la que Sasuke se refirió._

 _— **No es necesario que me adjuntes el "señor". Soy joven. Llámame Sasuke.**_

 _— **Me disculpará pero no suelo tener tanta confianza con personas que recién conozco.**_

 _— **Pero podríamos conocernos mucho más.**_

 _— **Yo creo que no, señor Uchiha.**_

 **.**

Y aquel día fue la primera vez en que Sasuke era rechazado rápidamente por una mujer, peor aún, por una chiquilla que a la que llevaba siete años de diferencia. ¡Siete años de experiencia contra una mocosa!

Nunca imaginó que existiera mujer quien le cortara las alas de don Juan en unos escasos minutos. Oh no, pero Sasuke desconocía la palabra "NO" y mucho menos mujer que se resista a sus encantos o regalos así que Agasha no sería la excepción y lo demostraría con los miles de encuentros planificados con el fin de hacerla caer como una avecilla.

Es magnífico cuando los planes son exitosamente bien ¿no?, pero ¿qué ocurre cuando los planes te son un fiasco una tras otro? Sasuke, sin darse cuenta, se obsesionó súbitamente con la idea de doblegar a Sakura y hacerla ver que ella era tan igual a todas sus conquistas.

Por un tiempo dejaría libre los temas de su empresa, tal vez Itachi se ocuparía de ello porque ahora necesitaba enfocarse en su nueva muñeca de porcelana: Sakura Haruno. No cabía dudas, no había qué pensarlo, no existía ni siquiera un atisbo de reflexión en cada plan que desarrollaba, porque si de algo estaba muy seguro era que Sakura debía ser suya cueste lo que cueste aunque también le daría un golpe bajo a su odioso enemigo y maestro: Kakashi.

Sí. Gozaría del placer al ver el rostro colérico y las amenazas del amante de los libros morbosos. Lo odiaba y sabía de antemano que él ocultaba un interés mucho más que amistad.

 _— **Es mejor que dejes tus defectos mujeriegos ante Sakura. Busca otro pasatiempo.**_

 _Kakashi fue muy claro aquella noche después de la cena entre ambas familias donde anunciaban el compromiso de Tokomi con uno de los hijos del presidente de la compañía Namikaze, Yahiko Namikaze._

 _— **¿Qué te puede importar lo que yo haga con Sakura? Ella es una simple camarera que le vendría bien mi ayuda. —** rio con burla al ver la expresión de enojo en Kakashi quien esta vez no llevaba esa absurda mascarilla._

 _— **Óyeme bien Sasuke —** lo cogió de la corbata **—, Sakura puede ser la chica más humilde que conoces o quien pueda necesitar de ayuda sin que lo pida pero jamás se interesaría en las cosas materiales.**_

 _— **Todas las mujeres son iguales Kakashi. Dinero y dinero es lo que siempre les ha importado. —** empujó al peliplata con un leve movimiento de manos **— ¿O es cierto de los rumores sobre el cariño que sientes por ella?**_

 _Kakashi crispó los puños al saberse descubierto tan fácilmente por un tema que ocultó por varios años aunque el remordimiento de su comportamiento frio no lo dejaba tranquilo._

 _— **Tuviste tu oportunidad ahora deja que un verdadero hombre la conquiste además… —** siguió hablando el azabache **—, crees que las mujeres son tan igual a la señora Kushina. A ella si puedo guardarle mi absoluto respeto pues demuestra ser toda una dama pero las mujeres de este tiempo son simples objetos que están a la venta voluntariamente.**_

 _— **Sakura no es como todas tus aventuras románticas a las que te aferraste.**_

 _— **Verás que tu querida niña es tan ambiciosa como todas…**_

 **.**

Tenía que reconocerlo: Kakashi tenía toda la razón.

Sakura no caía con facilidad en todas las propuestas que él le ofrecía, ni siquiera se inmutó en aceptar un collar de perlas para la noche del baile que organizó la familia Namikaze por el compromiso de su hijo menor.

Pero no siempre las cosas salen como uno lo tiene moldeado. Ocurren sucesos, circunstancias e inequívocamente te encierran en una tortuosa encrucijada donde tienes que exponer todas tus estrategias. Él lo había decidido de un inicio, todo estaba perfectamente planeado pero…

… Sakura era difícilmente de convencer y arruinó incontables veces las jugadas muy bien desde el inicio. Y Sasuke, sin darse cuenta, se obsesionó con ella y le enfurecía que existiera mujer que lo rechazara no sola una vez sino muchísimas veces.

Todo lo que había hecho y dicho. Todo lo que había manipulado. Todo lo que había invertido… Todo ello para perfeccionar el plan maestro aunque sea para llevarla a la cama por una noche, aunque sea robarle un beso…

¡Maldito Kakashi! ¡Sí! ¡Él debía de tener la culpa por los cortejos hacia Sakura después de que la rechazó cruelmente hace unos años! Ah no, eso no se quedaría así, no mientras él sintiera esos deseos hacia ella.

 **.**

Sasuke dejó su vaso de whisky en la mesita sonriendo a los recuerdos numerosos donde veía ver los mismos errores cometidos: Subestimar a una chica como Sakura.

No solo la subestimó sino también la ofendió con sus palabras grotescas convirtiéndose en un hombre estúpido e imbécil frente a ella. ¡Cómo lamentaba haberse presentado a ella! Si tan solo hubiera prestado atención al consejo que Karin le dio sobre los verdaderos sentimientos, si tan solo el súbito deseo de ganar no le corrompiera…, si tan solo pensara por una sola vez con el cerebro y no con su dotado amigo… Tal vez no se hubiera tardado en aceptar que estaba enmaromado de Sakura.

Pero ¿cómo se dio cuenta de todo ello?, ¿cuándo pasó? Sus ojos intensamente negros se enfocaron en la fotografía que mantuvo en su móvil mientras su mente se perdía en los recuerdos…

 _Ese día estaba lloviendo estrepitosamente cuando observó a Sakura salir de su turno nocturno en el bar. Él llevaba más de tres horas esperándola dentro de su mercedes, le fastidiaba demasiado que una mujer le hiciera esperar tanto aunque sonrió al darse cuenta que ella era la primera en hacer eso._

 _Sakura salía aprisa pues las lluvias torrenciales niponas resultaban grotescamente como en un diluvio. Entonces_ Sasuke _bajó del auto con su paraguas mientras tomaba un paquete pequeño para llevárselo a la pelirosa. Oh sí, nuevamente insistiendo con el regalo._

— _**Tal vez deberías traer un paraguas. La gente con sentido común lo hace. —**_ _dijo al interceptarla en la calle ocasionando que ella soltará el libro con el que se cubría sus hermosos cabellos rosados._

— _**Y usted debería pensar más y actuar menos ¿no cree? —**_ _eso fue un golpe bajo para_ Sasuke _._

— _**¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? Yo te doy todo lo que una mujer quiere y en cambio solo me los rechazas —**_ _inquirió casi con autoridad lo que provocó que Sakura frunciera el ceño con molestia._

 _¿Y quién no? Él ni siquiera se atrevió en saludar sino se presentó como un mandamás ante una chica de apenas diecisiete años que resultó ser tan diferente a sus ex conquistas, una fémina que él no quería reconocer que lo venció en todos los juegos de seducción._

— _**¿Por qué usted no entiende la realidad? Cree que todas las mujeres son iguales ¿qué le pasa?, ¿nunca tuvo madre o una novia?**_ _— ella estaba cansada de ese juego absurdo, estaba hastiada del acoso de_ Sasuke _y más al soportar el cambio abrupto del hombre peliplata que tanto daño le provocó_ _ **— Deje de pensar que el mundo debe girar a su alrededor además podría acusarlo de acosador, ¿no tiene idea de la edad en que usted me supera?**_

— _**Tú deberías dejar de fingir que nada de mí te importa. Y la edad no me interesa, tal vez tenga un gusto por las… ¿cómo se dice? —**_ _fingió una pose divertida_ _ **— Ah, sí, un gusto por las lolis.**_

— _**No sé qué piensa la gente como usted que creen comprar todo con lindos obsequios —**_ _crispó los puños, ese hombre le causaba molestia absoluta aunque el término "loli" la sonrojó terriblemente_ _ **—. No me interesa nada de lo que me dé, si usted creyó que iba a corresponder sus cortejos pues déjeme decirle que solo ha hecho que yo tenga un concepto muy negativo de su persona.**_

— _**¿Será que Kakashi te ha dado esas ideas? —**_ _necesitaba rebatirle pues lo que ella decía le estaba incomodando, no de la manera en que siempre recibía desplantes hirientes de su padre sino de una manera que nunca en su vida sintió._

 _Y ella se sintió atacada por la retaguardia. ¿Es que él sabía de aquel episodio humillante que pasó a manos de un indiferente Kakashi?_

 _Sonrió recordando a la clase social en que ellos dos pertenecían y por obvia razones los chismes corrían como el rio._

— _**Ni Kakashi ni nadie, usted mismo me ha generado esas ideas —**_ _suspiró, estaba cansada de dar explicaciones a alguien que no parecía importarle los sentimientos de los demás_ _ **—. No quiero ser grosera señor pero no se equivoque conmigo. Ni por sus costosos regalos caeré como una más de sus conquistas hasta llegar a tener sexo.**_

— _**Entonces sigues con tu fantasioso amor hacia Kakashi. —**_ _esa no era una pregunta sino la afirmación de algo que podría ser ciertamente real._

— _**Disculpe pero no tengo tiempo que perder en amoríos del pasado. —**_ _rebatió con firmeza pues deseaba más que nunca ocultar algo real y que a su vez la lastimaba cruelmente._

— _**¿Qué es lo que necesitas para salir conmigo? —**_ _insistió aunque con una idea que podía usar a su favor_ _ **—. Si en verdad aquel drama con Kakashi es algo de pasado, no veo que sea problema para que aceptes mi oferta.**_

— _**¿Es que no lo entiende? —**_ _no podía creer lo terco que era ese hombre aunque eso le agradaba_ _ **—. Si quiere salir conmigo debe ser usted mismo o no fingir que puede con todas porque así como va nunca encontrará a una mujer que lo ame por lo que es.**_

— _**¿No te gustaría ser esa mujer?**_

 _Sakura se sonrojó y_ Sasuke _no tuvo ni la más mínima idea del porque lo dijo pero si estaba muy seguro que algo dentro de él latía con fuerza. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué podía oír los latidos de su corazón?_

— _**Lo siento señor Sasuke pero no puede ir pidiendo eso a toda mujer —**_ _se apartó de él con suavidad y confusión_ _ **—. Por lo menos trate de ser cortés y ganarse la amistad de alguien sin regalos costosos de por medio.**_

 **.**

Abrió los ojos con la intención de no seguir recordando lo que pasó después de esas palabras duras y sinceras por parte de Sakura que lo encerró en un debate personal. No lo comprendió ni siquiera tuvo idea del porque su cambio de humor variaba constantemente.

 _«El amor llegó a tu vida, querido_ Sasuke _. No escapes, solo síguelo»_ , fueron las palabras de Karin tras verlo ebrio en el bar de la mansión después de que éste quedara en medio de la calle después de lo que ella le dijo. No podía imaginarlo, ni siquiera pensarlo pero lo que sí era realmente cierto sobre todo era que le fascina..., ella le gustaba.

Sus labios volvieron a retomar esa típica sonrisa oscura aunque no pensaba en ninguna maldad sino todo lo contrario, se indagaba la existencia de alguien como Sakura en su camino. Alguien única y especial.

— **Eres tan opuesta a mí que al final saliste airosa de todos mis juegos —** sostuvo con simpatía evitando entrar en los recuerdos pues el dolor de cabeza lo estaba asfixiando.

Observó el nubloso paisaje a través de las enormes ventanas de su estudio, notó la masa griseada cubriendo el cielo de manera voraz como si fuera un jaula cayendo vertiginosamente sobre un nido de pequeños polluelos. Suspiró. El clima no estaba a su favor ni mucho menos disfrutaba de su leve felicidad.

Sí, esa fascinante alegría de saber que de aquel día en que ella fue lo más realista y directa posible, aquel día donde ella le hizo pisar la realidad…, aquel día que sintió lo errado que estaba y la motivación de cambiar porque Sakura fue clara y Sasuke se enamoró sin siquiera proponérselo.

Pero ¿cómo ella logró conquistarlo y olvidar todo lo que él hizo? Después de una semana en cautiverio en su propia habitación, Sasuke se dio cuenta por vez primera que una mujer tenía la razón y que él se había equivocado.

 _Sakura fue noble y comprensiva cuando él se acercó a buscarla presentándose tal y como en verdad era, sin tapujos, sin ser petulante, sin demostrar su parte egocéntrica llegando a tal punto en que le narró su dolorosa experiencia amorosa con el primer amor._

 _— **Tranquilo, todos nos equivocamos —** Sakura lo sujetó del brazo **—. Supongo que el ser un hombre poderoso te evita confiar en las personas.**_

 _— **Solo puedo confiar en mí mismo.** — contestó cabizbajo lo cual se sorprendió pues jamás en su vida hizo tal cosa._

 _— **Esa idea negativa te ha traído muchos problemas. Entiendo que en tu posición no te permitas confiar pero si actuaras como una persona normal... —** le guiñó el ojo lo que provocó un leve sonrojo a Sasuke **—, te aseguro que las cosas pueden mejorar.**_

 _— **¿Quieres salir conmigo?**_

 _— **Despacio ¿sí? —** se alejó un poco del hombre pues no quería que él notara el terrible sonrojo **— Podemos salir pero bajo condiciones ¿de acuerdo? —** Sasuke s asintió **—. No me gusta los tragos, no me gusta los regalos sorpresas a las que has acostumbrado darme en estos cuatro meses pero debes recordar que esta es una cita de amigos.**_

 _— **¿Y no podemos llegar a más?**_

 _— **Tampoco abuses de mi benéfica confianza además, puedes ir a prisión, recuerda que sigo siendo menor de edad.**_

 _— **Como usted diga señorita Haruno.**_

Y vaya sorpresa se dio ese día que fue hace un par de meses cuando comenzaron a salir. No a paso a gigantes, sino a paso lento y seguro porque Sakura no quería nada improvisto y fue clara con sus intenciones ya que aún sentía el ligero dolor que Kakashi dejó en ese pequeño corazón.

 _ **« Somos tan opuestos pero milagrosamente podemos ser compatibles»**_

Sasuke memorizó la frase que Sakura le obsequió cuando éste la dejó en su casa después de una cita en un pequeño restaurant. Tal vez el lugar no fue lo apropiado pero Sasuke quería sorprender a Sakura y hacerla entender que su cambio era sincero, sus intenciones no eran como la primera vez en que se conocieron sino más bien deseaba cambiar y ver el mundo de la misma manera en que ella lo observaba.

De pronto, el estrepitoso chillido de su móvil le anunció por enésima vez el mensaje que recibía. Con un ápice de pereza absoluta tomó el celular y observó al remitente deseando que Obito o Itachi no volviera a solicitarlo para esas charlas aburridas de la empresa.

 _ **"Parece que la tormenta me aprisionó, estupendo, el clima me recibe de esta manera por ser un adulto legalmente, ¿no te molesta venir a recogerme? Tengo sushi para la cena.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Saku"**_

Rio con fuerza al terminar de leer el mensaje de su linda cerezo.

— **Gracias por darme una oportunidad para demostrarte que no soy tan opuesto a ti. —** susurró con una tierna sonrisa antes de guardar su móvil y levantarse perezosamente de su sillón.

Hoy era el cumpleaños nuevo dieciocho de Sakura y tenía un obsequio que darle, algo pasado de moda pero quería demostrarle que sus deseos eran fieles así que guardando la pequeña cajita, se marchó de su estudio para ir hacia ella deseando que esta vez aceptara su regalo.

.

.

.

.

 **~Oo~**

* * *

 **¿Reviews? Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Marde State®**


End file.
